Not The Same
by hello motto
Summary: *Chapter 27 up!* Letty finds it hard to forgive and forget what Dom did to her too many times. Will she finally let it go or lose him forever? I suck at summaries so please read it anyway. I might change it to rated R in later chapters.
1. The Fight

What's up guys! This is my first story I wrote story ever so bare with me please. Anything from The Fast And The Furious belongs to The Furious. With that said, of with the story! Enjoy!  
Not The Same: Chapter 1: The Fight.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked to no one in particular, "never mind, I know exactly where he is and I should stop talking to myself. That's not a good sign." Every night, well almost every night, he would come home drunk and smelling like cheap perfume. When is he going to stop, thought Letty, Probably never. I hate him! I hate him! I hate him....but I love him. Suddenly she heard a car pull up into the driveway. He's home.  
  
Dom cut the engine and sat there closing his eyes. It's going to be hell in there, he thought, what the hell is wrong with me! She didn't do anything and I screwed her over. He opened the car door and stepped out and proceeded to the front door. Once inside, he continued up the stairs towards his and Letty's room. He sighed, turned the doorknob, and stepped in. Letty was laying on the bed pretending to sleep. Dom went to the dresser, pulled out some new boxers and continued getting ready for bed. Once he was done, he laid down next to Letty, his front facing her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I know you're awake Let," Dom said. There was a moment of silence before she said, "Why do you keep doing this to me Dom? What? Am I not good in bed?"  
  
"You're the best."  
  
"Am I not pretty enough?"  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"Then why do you keep doing this to me Dom?" she cried, "why?"  
  
"I don't know Let," he answered, "I don't know."  
  
"Yeah. Of course you don't," she sneered at him getting up, "DOMINIC TORETTO, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH BUT I LOVE YOU AT THE SAME TIME! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE DOM! I CAN'T." She took out a duffle bag and began packing her stuff. "What are you doing?" he asked getting up and walking towards her.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm packing so I can get the hell out of here! Away from you!" she replied, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Please Letty just stop." She continued. "LETTY JUST STOP ALRIGHT! JUST FUCKIN' STOP!" he yelled holding her wrists to make her stop. "Please just listen to me," Dom cried as he turned her to face him. "I love you ok? I love you and I'm sorry-"  
  
"That's what you always say and that you promise that you will change but do you keep that promise? NO!"  
  
"Letty would you just shut up and let me talk?!" She shut up. "Baby, I'm so sorry ok? I do really love you! I do so much. Let, you're my heart, my soul and if you walk out that door you're leaving me empty. I need you!" Dom said shaking and crying, "I need your small arms to be in...I need your big beautiful eyes to look at and drown in....I need your soft lips for me to kiss and get lost in. I need you Letty, ok? I need you," he cried sliding down hugging her stomach.  
  
"No..you are not the same man I fell in love with. He would never ever hurt me. And now I can't stop picturing you with that Tran bitch and every other slut you slept with. Dom I can't," she said taking his arms off her, "I can't. It's just too much. I'm sorry."  
  
"This can't be it."  
  
"Then how come it is?"  
So what do you think?  
  
~Minnie Letty~ 


	2. A Year Later

Thanx for the review guys! I really appreciate it!: )  
Not The Same: Chapter 2: A Year Later  
  
After the incident with Dom, Letty moved out of the Toretto house and never once came back. The only person she contacted was Mia. Mia was like her sister. Well, she practically is her sister. She was always there when Letty needed her the most. Mia was the one who kept her sane all this time and she was the one that Letty mainly went to for her problems. Most of all, Mia understood her. Although she doesn't know the pain Letty felt, she still would give her a hug, wipe away her tears and take her someplace that would cheer her up. Mia didn't tell Dom that she was talking to Letty because that would cause more drama in the house then there already is and Letty made her swear not to tell. They mainly talked about how they're doing and how's the team doing. They never once talked about Dom because every time Mia tried to, Letty would just say "whatever" or just drop the subject completely. I miss that girl, thought Letty, I miss all of them. Won't they be surprised.  
  
Letty was driving in her Nissan 240SX to the Toretto house. She missed them all: Mia, Vince, Leon, Jesse and even Dom. She still loved the big guy. After all the shit he out her through, she still loved him and missed him. He was her heart, her first love. She still remembered that night when she moved out. The look in his eyes was flaming with fear and for the first time, she saw that he was scared. Scared that she would actually leave him and never come back. His look really struck her hard and she felt a sudden sting of guilt. No! He cheated on me! He's the one who hurt me! If he would stop thinking with his overused dick, none of this would ever happened! He's the one who should feel pathetic, not me!  
  
She pulled into the driveway and didn't see Dom's car parked anywhere. Thank God! But I'm going to have to face him sooner or later if not now! Ugh! Letty cut her engine and walked up the stairs to the front door. Here goes nothing. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door a couple of times. A few seconds later she heard an "I'll get it" and saw the door opening.  
  
"WHAT'S UP BABYGIRL!" 


	3. How've You Been?

Not The Same: Chapter 3: How've You Been?: Letty's POV: "WHAT'S UP BABYGIRL!" Vince hollered. "Hey V!" I replied. Vince took a step out and hugged me so tight, I really couldn't breathe. "I missed you babygirl," he whispered in my ear. "I missed you too," I whispered evenly, "but bro..not..so..tight.." "Oh! Sorry!" Vince let me go quickly and looked me up and down, drinking me in. "What?" I asked him annoyed. "Nothing, you just changed that's all." "Whatever V," I said rolling my eyes, "is Mia home?" "Yeah. She's up-" "OH MY GOD! LETTY!!!!" "-stairs" I looked directly at the stairs and saw Mia charging down them, running over to me. She slammed into me and gave me a hug even tighter than Vince's. "I missed you soooo much Letty! You have no idea! Really, you don't!" she yelled. "Mia, girl I love you, but let me go." "Why?" "Because you're killing me babe!" "Oh! Hehehehe! Sorry!" she said letting me go quickly. "How long are you staying Let?" Vince asked me giving me a glass of water. "Thanks V. I guess for however long you want me," I replied taking a drink. "Forever?" Mia asked me hopefully. "Yeah..ok....I guess" "Ok! V, be a dear and get Letty's stuff out of the car and put it in the guest room. We'll be in there. Come on Let!" She took my hand and dragged me upstairs to the guest room. The guest room was my room before I moved into Dom's room. It was smaller than the other rooms but that didn't bother me much. What did bother me was that it was right next to Dom's room. I can't count how many times I wanted to climb into bed with him with his arms around me. Instead I got to hear the pleasures he was giving to other girls but me, which made me even more pissed. So I basically slept with Mia most of the time since her room was 2 doors down from Dom's. Mia opened the hard wood door and we stepped into my old room. It was the same as before: dressers on the left and right side, closet to the farthest right corner, bed in the middle and a wall mirror on the door. Home sweet home. "So Let, how've you been?" Mia asked me a couple minutes later. "I've been livin' girl. I've been living with my Aunt Jen in Phoenix, Arizona and was working in a small garage. I've made a couple of new friends but other then that, I've just been livin'." "Oh." "How is he Mia?" I asked her catching her off guard. "What?" "How's Dom?" "He's out of it girl. When you left he just totally shut down. For a couple days he wouldn't come out of his room. He only comes out to go to work or eat or take a shower . He's comes out more now but only a little. At the garage he barely does anything . He just looks at a picture of the two of you and the guys are getting really pissed. He's really bitchier too. He yells and snaps a lot girl. He's a total wreck." "How is it like feeling like the only person you truly ever loved made you feel like they don't want you." "He wants you Let. He does really love you." "If he ever loved me he wouldn't hurt me the way he did." "Letty I can tell Dom really loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you. There is so much love and affection there. You don't see it but other people do and that's what makes all the girls jealous of you. You're the only person that Dom can really look at like that ." "Mia-" "I think it's to forgive and forget Let." "I've been doing that all my life Mia and he still continues to do it." "But Letty-" "No Mia ok! Let's just drop the subject alright?!" "Fine." A few minutes later Vince came in carrying my bags. "Took you long enough," I laughed. "Never knew you had so much stuff." "Whatever V." "Hey Let, we're going to lunch with the team in a couple minutes. You want to come?" Mia asked me. "Yeah sure! But there something I need to check out first." They nodded and I quickly left the room and went next door to Dom's. I opened the door, stepped inside and quickly shut it behind me. His room was the same as the guest room but only bigger. I love the smell of his room. It was a mix of oil and cologne. The way Dom smelled. I walked up to dresser and traced a picture of Dom and me at our beach in Mexico. His arms were wrapped around my waist securely from behind and his chin was resting on my head. We both had cocky smiles on our faces. We were so happy then. What happened? Suddenly I felt big muscular arms wrap around my waist from behind and a deep voice whispering in my ear, "Hey Let". "Hey Dom," I replied. 


	4. Lunch

Not The Same: Chapter 4: Lunch: Letty's POV "Hey Let." "Hey Dom," I replied. "How've you been?" "Better." "Oh" "Look.uh.can you please let go of me? It's just not right anymore now that we're not...." "Oh. Yeah. Sorry." He quickly let go of me and I quickly missed the feeling of his arms around me. An uncomfortable silence filled the room for a couple of minutes until Dom decided to break it, "Listen Letty, we need to talk." "Yeah. We do." "Letty I-" "But not now," I said raising up my hand to stop him, "right now we need to go to lunch so we'll talk later tonight...if you're lucky," I said seductively. And with that I left the room not after hearing him mutter, "That woman is going to be the death of me." I smirked to myself and went to go join the others downstairs. Everyone, mostly Leon and Jesse, was questioning me on how I was doing, where I went, and etc. until Mia finally had enough. "Everyone shut up. We'll talk about this later, all right? Now is everyone ready?" Mia asked. "Yeah," we all replied in unison. "Then where's Dom?" "Right here," he said emerging from the stairs. "Ok. I'm going to ride with Letty and everyone else is taking your own car all right? Let's go!" We all left one by one to our cars. Dom was right behind me and I had a feeling he was looking at my ass, so I swayed my hips a little and saw him shake his head. I turned around and gave him an innocent smile. Then I continued to my car and got in and drove to the restaurant with the rest of the team right behind me. We parked at Denny's restaurant and went inside. We sat at table next to the window and the waitress came and took our orders. She looked my height, 5'6", and looked like she was in her late 40's. She kept staring and eyeing me. It was really freaking me out. She took our orders and left still staring at me. "Guys, do you know what's up with that chick?" I asked. "What chick?" asked Leon. "The waitress. She kept staring at me like I was an alien. It's really creeping me out." "Probably she thinks you're pretty Let," Mia said. "I'm not gay." "I meant it like a compliment." "Whatever." "You seem to be taking a liking to that word." "Whatever." The waitress came back giving us our orders still not taking her eyes off me. "What's your problem? Why do you keep staring at me? Do you like me or something?" "LETTY!!" Mia yelled. The waitress just grunted and left. "What?" I asked Mia who was glaring at me. "That was rude Let," Jesse laughed. "Yeah, well staring's rude too," I retorted staring directly at Dom who was staring at me the whole time we got here. "What?" "You know what." "Guess you haven't changed one bit have ya Let?" Vince smiled. I rolled my eyes and began eating my meal. We talked about what went on with us, cars, racing, etc. I was talking to Mia and Dom was looking at me thoughtfully. I gave him a soft smile. I love you but I just can't forget. I'm sorry. We finished our meals and I told the team how much I missed the garage and that I wanted to go there next. So next stop: GARAGE! YAY! 


	5. Getting Down And Dirty

Not The Same: Chapter 5: Getting Down And Dirty "Why isn't there much cars here? What the hell did you guys do to scare the customers away?" Letty asked looking around the whole garage only to see two cars in it. "Not much customers came because someone *cough*Dom*cough* kept slacking off," answered Leon. "Shut up!" Dom said throwing a wrench at Leon who caught it. "What? It's true." "You should knock it, Leon, before Dom kicks your scrawny little ass," Letty laughed. "Oh! So you've been lookin' have ya Let? Can't blame you though. Everyone seems to want a piece of this!" "Shut up Leon. Dom's getting jealous," Jesse laughed. Dom growled at him and went into his office slamming the door behind him. "Ok....is there anymore work to be done here? Because I really want to get down and dirty as soon as possible!" She asked. "You can get down and dirty with me anytime you want girl! OW!!!!!" Leon growled while Vince smacked him upside the head. "KNOCK IT OFF!" "OK! Ok! I was just playin'" "Yeah Let, you can help me with the Mitsubishi Eclipse if you want," Jesse answered her. "Any work will do as long as I can get under a car." "Shut up Leon," Vince said. "What? I didn't say anything." "Well you were gonna brotha." "Whatever man." Leon walked back to the civic he was working on and started changing the oil filter. "Hey, where did Mia go?" asked Vince. "Why do you wanna know?" Leon smirked. "Hey man, shut up and get back to work," Vince said as he gave a piercing look at Leon who quickly went back to work. "I dropped her off at the store since she wanted to go there after lunch," Letty answered. "Oh," Vince frowned and joined Dom in the office. Poor guy, Letty thought, Hmmmmmm. I think I have an idea... What's up guys! My spring break is just ending so the updates are going to be slow. Grrrrrrrrrr. I HATE SCHOOL! Well anyway I hope you guys like the chapters I put up! What is Letty's idea???? Who knows....hehehehe.....but I do....hehehehe! Tell me what you think! ~Minnie Letty~ 


	6. Ringing Up A Friend

Not The Same: Chapter 6: Ringing Up Friend: Letty's POV:  
  
After a long day at the garage, the team got their things and left. I told them I would meet them at home and that I had to do something first while shooting Vince a smirk. He looked at me weird and left with the others. Dom stayed and asked me about our talk we were going to have tonight. "I said if you were lucky and it seems like you ran out of luck tonight," I told him.  
  
"Letty, I'm serious ok! We really need to talk."  
  
"Look Dom, I've got something important to do right now so we'll talk tomorrow, maybe."  
  
"LETTY-"  
  
"DOM, THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! YOU SCREWED UP AGAIN AND I LEFT! THAT'S THAT! JUST PLEASE GO HOME AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE ALL RIGHT? DAMNIT!" With that I stormed out of the garage, stepped into my 240 and drove away.  
  
I ended up at the park by a lake where Mia always took me to whenever I got into a fight with Dom. Sometimes I hated him so much I want to kill him but other times I adored him. I hated it. I hated him. I hated what he did to me. I hated myself for loving him too much. I really truly hated him. But deep down, I know damn well I'm lying. How can I hate the person I loved for eight years? It's pathetic. I'm pathetic *sniff*. Why am I crying? *Sniff* I promised myself a year ago I wouldn't cry anymore. I guess this is what I get for being alone. I hate being alone. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone. I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!!!!!!!!! *Sniff* *sniff* *sniff*.  
  
My cell started to ring a couple of times so I picked it up thinking it was Dom and answered, "What the hell do you want?!"  
  
"Whoa! Chill girl! It's just me. I was just calling to see how you were doing. Are you ok?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry Misha! I thought you were someone else. Yeah, I'm ok. I was just about to call you anyway," I said wiping my nose.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Listen girl, you still single right?" 


	7. You Owe Me

Not The Same: Chapter 7: You Owe Me: Letty's POV:  
  
"Yeah.why?" Misha asked skeptical.  
  
"Because I want you to meet someone who I've known for a very long time," I told her.  
  
"I don't know Let-"  
  
"Aw c'mon! Please? He really needs someone and you do too. Besides you owe me anyway."  
  
"That was a long time ago besides I'm taking self-defense classes now."  
  
"So. You still owe me." There was a long moment of silence before she answered, "Fine! Ok! I'll do it! But after this, I don't owe you anymore! You got that?!"  
  
"Thanks girl! Believe me, after you get to know him you'll love him and you'll be thanking me."  
  
"Yeah, whatever just give me the address." I gave her the address and after thanking her one more time, I said goodbye. I know you hate surprises V, but after I give you this one, you'll love 'em. I looked out across the lake, wiped away a tear that dripped down my cheek and left.  
  
Everyone was home. Everyone except Dom. Hmmmmm. I wonder where he is. Yeah right! Doesn't take a genius to know where he is. Jesse and Leon were laying on the floor playing with the Playstation and Vince was sitting on the couch criticizing them. Mia was sitting next to him looking at a fashion magazine. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and told them I was going to my room and go to sleep 'cause it's been a long and hard day. They nodded and with one last glance at them, I walked up the stairs and into my room shutting the door behind me. The team. My family.  
  
I tossed and turned all night. I really couldn't sleep thinking that Dom wasn't sleeping right next to me but in the room next to me. After a hour of fidgeting, I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my pillow and blanket and went next door to Dom's room.  
  
I quietly shut his door behind me and walked up to the bed. He was sleeping on his stomach looking so peaceful. I heard him whisper my name and smiled still sleeping. I had to smile. He was so cute. I kissed his forehead and put my pillow and blanket on the floor and slept there. Even though he was on the bed and I was on the floor, I still felt safe knowing that he was next to me.  
  
What do you think? ~Minnie Letty~ 


	8. How Sweet

Not The Same: Chapter 8: How Sweet: Letty's POV:  
  
I woke up hearing the shower running. I rubbed my eyes and realized I wasn't on the floor anymore. I was on Dom's bed. He must have woken up before me and put me on his bed. He's probably the one in the shower. I rolled over and found a single beautiful white rose on his pillow with a note that had my name on it in Dom's handwriting. I picked it up and opened it. The note was written in cursive and read: I missed you hunny. Love, Dom.  
  
I couldn't help but smile. I picked up my rose and smelled it still not wiping the smile off my face. This is one of the reasons why I love him so much. He can be sweet when he wants to be and he only shows that side of him only to me. I love him more than anything but I don't know if I can forgive him and get back my trust for him. But they do say love conquers anything. I wonder if it'll work in our situation. Hmmm. Who knows? Maybe it will.  
  
I went to the drawer and took out a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote in it and folded it, putting his name on the front fold. I kissed it and placed it on my pillow. A few seconds later, Dom came back with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I smiled sweetly at him and walked up to him. I ran my hands up his chest and down his arms. He wrapped them around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He leant his forehead against mine and I nuzzled his nose closing my eyes and smiling.  
  
"So.does this mean you forgive me?" he whispered hopefully.  
  
"We'll see," I whispered back, "we'll talk later tonight ok? I promise. No jokes, no tricks, no anything."  
  
"Ok.I love you."  
  
"I know." I opened my eyes and kissed his nose and rubbed it with mine. I left his room still smiling.  
  
Dom picked up the note that was lying on my pillow and read it: I missed you too, mi corozan. ~Letty~. He smiled and placed it back on my pillow.  
  
I'm trying to post as many chapters as I can before I have to go to school tomorrow. I don't know if I can post another chapter tomorrow but I'll try. It's either tomorrow or the day after, all right? Thanx for reviewing so far guys! I really appreciate it!  
  
~Minnie Letty~ 


	9. Morning

Not The Same: Chapter 9: Morning: Letty's POV:  
  
I quickly got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Misha called me on my cell earlier and told me she'll be here at 12 so somehow I have to get the whole team to stay home until then.  
  
I sat down at the table while Mia came in with my breakfast: scrambled eggs and pancakes. She set it down in front of me and I smiled a thank you smile at her. She smiled back and sat down eating her own breakfast. A minute later, Dom came in and patted Mia on the head and kissed my forehead. Mia was looking at me weird and I just shrugged my shoulders. "Where's everyone?" I asked.  
  
"They're still sleeping," Mia answered.  
  
"What?!" Dom growled, " we need to go to the garage in a half hour!"  
  
"I was hoping all of you could stay home today. Someone's supposed to be coming today and I really want all of you to meet her," I said.  
  
"I don't know Let-"  
  
"PLEASE!!"  
  
".....Fine! But if I get a lot of complaints, I will-"  
  
"You will what?"  
  
"I will punish you. Severely," he smirked. I rolled my eyes and continued eating. Mia was looking at us like we've lost our minds but went back to eating.  
  
Suddenly we heard Jesse banging on the bathroom door and shouting, "Hurry up Leon! Other people need to use the toilet too!"  
  
"Use the downstairs bathroom," Leon shouted back.  
  
"I don't want to walk all the way downstairs just to take a piss!"  
  
"Tough!"  
  
"LEON!!"  
  
A half-minute later, Leon came of the bathroom in jeans and a plain white t- shirt. "It's all yours," he said as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Get out!" Jesse growled as he pushed Leon out of the way.  
  
"You're welcome!" Leon growled back. A second later, we heard Vince's door open and he started yelling at Leon about what the hell is going on here and that he was trying to sleep. "I don't know man," Leon answered, "Jesse just crazy."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Jesse shouted through the door.  
  
Dom, Mia and me just rolled our eyes and continued eating our breakfast chuckling. In about two hours, Misha's coming. Get ready for your surprise, V! I promise you'll love it!  
I've been really busy this week so sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. The latest I can get chapter 10 out is on Sunday. I'm still writing it and I'll try to get it in on Saturday so hang in there with me, ok?^_^  
  
~Minnie Letty~ 


	10. Misha and Alex

Not The Same: Chapter 10: Misha and Alex: Letty's POV:  
  
After Vince was screaming at Leon and Jesse, they came downstairs and ate their breakfast. I told them I have someone coming over and that all of them are going to stay home until I say otherwise. They all nodded and continued eating. We heard the doorbell ring and I told them I would get it.  
  
I walked to the door and opened it. There were two women standing there. One woman had golden brown short hair and looked about 5'7 and a half. She was little bit taller than the other woman. She had deep brown eyes and her skin color was a golden brown. The other woman had black mid- lengthen hair with brown highlights. Her eyes were green and she had rich caramel skin color. They were both beautiful. They were Misha and...Alex! Alex Diesel!  
  
"Hey Let!" Misha said smiling.  
  
"Yeah! Hey girl!" Alex said grinning.  
  
"..Hey. This is a surprise!" I replied, my eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah! Misha said she was coming here to see you and I told her I wanted to come here and see you too so here I am! I hope you don't mind!" Alex said smiling. I always loved this girl. She's always so sweet.  
  
"Of course I don't mind," I answered smiling, "I missed you both but you guys aren't supposed to be her until twelve."  
  
"Hunny, you know Misha! She always has to be early or on time and when she's late she throws a major fit and all hell breaks loose! I swear Let, she's not normal! OW!" Alex yelped as Misha hit her on the arm glaring at her.  
  
"You two never change, do you?" I laughed.  
  
"Nope." Misha said grinning at Alex. Alex rubbed her arm and gave her a piercing look.  
  
"Come in guys."  
  
They both stepped inside and looked around. "Wow! This is a nice place Let," Alex awed.  
  
"Thanks." I said shutting the door.  
  
"Who is it Let?" Dom asked as he and the team came wanting to know who was there. All the guys' mouth gaped open.  
  
"Wow." Leon whispered looking at Alex. She winked. I swear I could see some drool coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Beautiful." Vince whispered evenly eyeing Misha. She smiled. Jesse just stood there with his mouth hanging open in a daze. Dom just stared at them and I could tell he thought they were pretty but I tried not to pay much attention to it.  
  
"Hi!" Misha and Alex said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi," the guys said stupidly. Dom just nodded at them smiling. I could tell he was trying not to do anything to piss me off and ruin our chances of talking. I smiled.  
  
"Guys, this is Misha Richardson and Alex Diesel. They're my friends from Arizona. Misha and Alex, this is the team I was telling you about. That's Jesse, Leon, and Vince. The muscle guy over there is Domminic Toretto but we call him Dom, and that's his sister Mia," I said pointing to each of them.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Alex smiled.  
  
"Yeah! Likewise!" Leon said grinning. He looked at me and mouthed a 'thank you' to me. I shook my head. At least he was happy.  
  
I looked at Vince and smiled. He was talking to Misha and it looked like he was having a good time. So was Misha. Never knew it would go this well. I looked around the room and saw Dom talking to Alex with Leon and saw Mia talking to Misha with Vince but I couldn't find Jesse anywhere.  
  
I walked into the dining room and saw him sitting there and eating his breakfast. He looked so sad. I wonder why?  
  
"Hey Jess. You ok, man?" I asked him, patting his back.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ok," he replied, playing with his food.  
  
"Then how come you look like someone had just punched you in the face?"  
  
"I just...I just want to have someone, you know? I don't want to be the only one who doesn't have someone. I don't want to end up alone."  
  
"Jesse, you are not gonna end up alone. I know you'll find someone. It just takes time. I know this is gonna sound corny but there's a 'special someone' out there for everyone and you'll find 'em! Don't worry!"  
  
"Easy for you to say."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You already found your 'special someone'."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Jesse?! Who?"  
  
"Dom." 


	11. You Wanna Go Out?

Not The Same: Chapter 11: You Wanna Go Out?: Letty's POV:  
"You think Dom's my 'special someone'," I asked Jesse.  
  
"It's kind of obvious Let."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You and Dom just....fit. I don't know Let. Maybe you don't see it but other people do and probably that's the reason why all the girls are jealous of you and hate you," Jesse said as he got up and left the room.  
  
I just sat there in complete silence thinking about what Jesse just said. "That's almost the exact same thing Mia told me. Maybe he's right. Maybe Dom is my 'special person'. Hmmm." I whispered to myself as I got up and left the room.  
"So...Alex, I was wondering, you know, if you would want to go out with me tonight?" Leon asked her as they both sat down on the couch.  
  
"I don't know Leon. I barely even know you," Alex answered him.  
  
"That's why we should get together tonight so we can really get to know each other."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Aw c'mon! It'll be fun!"  
  
"Well what do you have in mind?"  
  
"I was thinking of a candlelight dinner at a fancy restaurant or some shit like that and a moonlight walk on the beach."  
  
"Hmm. Sounds tempting," Alex smiled, "Ok! Ok! We'll go out tonight, but Letty-"  
  
"Don't worry about her, Alex," Leon cut her off, "She won't mind."  
  
"Yeah, but Letty's my girl. I came down with Misha to see her and hang out."  
  
"You can hang out with her tomorrow. C'mon Alex! It'll be fun! I promise."  
  
"Ok." Alex said giving up, "Ok. But if Letty gets pissed, it's all your fault."  
  
"I'll be happy to take the blame. It'll be well worth it," Leon smiled. Alex smiled back.  
  
"Take the blame for what?" I asked as I walked into the room joining the rest of the team.  
  
"Oh Letty! Leon and me are going out tonight. But sweetie if you want us to stay we'll stay," Alex said hoping I would say no. How can I ever let this girl down? I can't. I hate it when she does this to me!  
  
"No girl! Go with Leon. I don't care," I replied.  
  
"Can Vince and I go out for the night too? I mean if you don't care if Alex and Leon go then you don't really care if Me and Vince go, do you?" Misha asked me as she walked up to me with Vince at her side. I saw the look in his eyes. I can tell he really wanted to go. I smiled and shook my head. "Damn. You guys just came here and you already have dates. Go figure. Fine! You and Vince can go out. Besides, I already have plans with a 'special someone'," I said winking at Dom who was sitting in a chair. He smirked. Mia saw this and smiled. "I'm gonna go out too since everyone else is going! Jesse, why don't you come with me? We'll go see a movie or something."  
  
"Ok," Jesse smiled, "I have nothing else to do anyway."  
  
"Good! Then it's settled. Jesse and I are going out too," Mia confirmed. I raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. I knew exactly what's going on in that little head of hers. I silently thanked her. When they all leave, Dom and I get to have our talk. I promised him we would and I know that he knows that I can't break my promises. Damn.  
Sorry it's kind of short. I wrote it all last night and I was kind of tired so...yeah. Sorry. I'm going to have Dom and Letty's talk written out and posted before I write and post about Alex and Leon's, Misha and Vince's, and Mia and Jesse's night. Alex and Leon's night I will post after Dom and Letty's talk so they will be first.  
  
~ML~ 


	12. Be Careful

Not The Same: Chapter 12: Be Careful: Letty's POV:  
  
"What do you think, Let?" Alex asked me turning around to face me. We were in the second guest room her and Misha were sharing. The second guest room was next to my room. Maybe if things go well tonight then one of them would be could have my room. Hehehehe.  
  
"You look beautiful, Alex. Like a princess," I answered her with a sweet smile. She really did look pretty. She was wearing a black silky strapless dress with her black-streaked hair in a perfect bun. She had put little sparkles in her hair to make it look more pretty. All in all, she looked perfect.  
  
"Thanks Let," Alex smiled back.  
  
"Alex..can I ask you something?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah! Sure! Anything hunny!" She said as she sat down beside me on the bed.  
  
"Why Leon? Of all people....Leon?"  
  
"I don't know, Let. There's just something about him, you know? He's cute no doubt about it but there's just something more to him than any other guy I've been with and I have a feeling it's something good and something that I need. Why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Alex, you don't know Leon like I know Leon. I love him and all, he's like my brother but he is known to break some hearts. Alex, I don't want you to be one of those girls with a broken heart caused by Leon because he just decided 'oh! I don't want a relationship anymore so goodbye!'"  
  
"Do you really think he would do that to me?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm just asking you to be careful and to not get your hopes up all the way to the max. You're like my sister next to Mia and Misha. If you guys get hurt, I will hurt other people. I'm just looking out for you."  
  
"I know. I promise I'll be careful and I'll try not to get my hopes up. You too. Be careful with that Dom guy. He hurt you once girl, don't let him do it again because if he does he's going to have me to answer to and I'm not very pretty when I'm pissed."  
  
"Your not very pretty in the morning either."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Alex laughed as she playfully punched me in the arm.  
  
"It's true!"  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
"Don't tell my girl to shut up," Misha said as she walked into the room.  
  
"You shut up too!" Alex laughed while Misha stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"Misha, you look great," I smiled at her. She was wearing a long denim jean skirt with slits up the sides and a red tank top. Her hair was in a half ponytail and her eyes were sparkly.  
  
"I look better than Misha right Let?" Alex asked with a slight smirk.  
  
"You both look perfect," I smiled.  
  
"Thanks Let," Misha smiled back.  
  
"Are you sure you want us to go sweetie? We can stay if you want?" Alex asked me sweetly.  
  
"No! Go! I'll be fine. I have something important to do tonight anyway."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! Now shut up before I change my mind!"  
  
"Ok! Ok! Jeez! Bring me hell for caring!"  
  
"Whatever. Lets go downstairs." One by one we walked down the steps with the guys waiting for us at the end. When Leon and Vince saw Alex and Misha, their mouth gaped open.  
  
"Wow," they both said in unison.  
  
"Hey guys, close your mouths and step to the side. I need to tell you something." They did what I told them to do with a confuse look on their faces.  
  
"Listen guys, I'm going to make this short, all right? You break their hearts I'll break your necks and also something that will make it impossible for you guys to have sex anymore, you got that?!"  
  
"Whoa Let chill! We won't all right? We promise!" Leon said and Vince nodded.  
  
"You better keep that promise because if you hurt them, I will hurt you!"  
  
"Ok," they said in unison. We walked back to Misha, Alex and Dom who were talking.  
  
"Did Mia and Jesse go yet?" I asked Dom.  
  
"Yeah. They left a few minutes ago."  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
"We're gonna go now. Are you sure you don't want us to stay?"  
  
"ALEX! YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES NOW. KNOCK IT OFF!"  
  
"I'm just checkin'. Man!'  
  
"Just get out before I shove you out!"  
  
They all waved goodbye and walked out the door to Leon and Vince's cars. With one last look at them, I shut the front door.  
  
"So...it's just you and me," Dom said nervously.  
  
"Yeah....just you and me."  
Next: Dom and Letty's talk! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
~ML~ 


	13. Now And Forever

Not The Same: Chapter 13: Now And Forever: Letty's POV:  
  
"Can we talk now?" Dom asked a minute later after Alex, Leon, Misha and Vince left.  
  
"Yeah, we can. But not here. Let's go upstairs," I told him as I took his hand and lead him upstairs room.  
  
I opened the wooden door and stepped inside, still holding his hand. Dom shut the door behind us and looked at me. I looked into his eyes and I finally saw what Mia told me everyone else had seen. Love and Affection. I've finally saw it and I suddenly felt a chill down my spine. I quickly let go of his hand and turned my back to him walking up to the window.  
  
"So who's going to go first?" Dom asked a minute later.  
  
"I'll go first," I said still not facing him. I couldn't look at him because every time I do, I wanted to run up to him, wrap my arms around and kiss him but I can't. Not just yet. And the look in his eyes was scaring the shit out of me. Why have I haven't noticed that look before? Why did everyone else notice but me? Maybe that's why I'm scared. I've never notice that look. It seems so strange. So unfamiliar. I never took the chance to really look at him like I did a few seconds ago. I just wanted to run far away from here. But I can't. I won't. I won't run away from my problems. Not anymore. Besides, I promised him that we would talk. I can't break my promises. I took a deep breath and started.  
  
"Dom, you don't know how much I love you. You take up most if my heart and I know that no one can replace you there. When we first got together, I was so happy. I always thought that you were the perfect boyfriend. I thought that you would always make me happy and never ever hurt me. But a month later, you proved me wrong. I still remember that night when you slept with that Tran bitch. You came back and said you were sorry and all that shit and I forgave you and took you back. You know why? Because I love you and you said you would change but about a week later, you did it again.and again.and again.and so on. I just had to leave Dom! I couldn't take it anymore! I had had enough! I couldn't always take you back just to have you do it again. I couldn't anymore! I couldn't stand you flirting with all those girls and putting your arms around them and touching them in places where you touch me. You're mine Dom and I don't want to share you!" I said finally letting it all out.  
  
Dom sighed and walked up to me. I still had my back turned to him as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He took a deep breath and rested his head on the side of my head. "Letty, I'm sorry. I know saying sorry won't make it all better but what am I supposed to do? Letty, I will try to stop but I can't make you a promise that I would just stop cold turkey. It's gonna take time, Let. The only promise I can give you is that I will try and that no matter what.....I will always love you. Letty, please give me another chance. You're everything I have ever wanted and ever wished for. I promise that I will try to stop flirting with other girls so much and doing other things to them like what I do to you. I promise that I will love you and take care of you until the day I die and maybe even longer then that and if I fail to keep these promises then I'll be the one leaving. Let, when you left I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't eat or sleep. Everything reminded me of you. I didn't want to go to work 'cause all I would do is slack off. You should've seen all these nasty looks the team was giving me for hurting you and letting you go. You've left me a total wreck Let, but I deserved it. I probably even deserve more. Please, Letty, please give me another chance. Please give us another chance," Dom said hopefully.  
  
"It's just not that easy to forget Dom."  
  
"I know. But I will do anything to make those bad memories go away. Anything."  
  
"Just love me Dom! And try not to hurt me anymore! I've been hurt all my life. It was either my family who thought I was useless, my old friends who thought I was pathetic, and even you that was causing the pain I as feeling. I am sick and tired of getting hurt and feeling weak. I don't think I can go through it again."  
  
"I will try my best not to cause you so much pain anymore. From now on, the first priority in my life is making you happy. I promise."  
  
"And what if you don't keep these promises you're making me?" I asked, now facing him.  
  
"Then I'll be the one who leaves. Not you. Now I'm going to ask you one more time. Will you give me and us one last chance? Do you want to be miserable or do you want to be happy?"  
  
I looked into his eyes and I knew that he meant everything he just said. Was I really ready to give him another chance? What if he fails to keep his promises? I love him so much but do I love him enough to take a chance of feeling pain again? There was only one answer.  
  
"...I want to be happy....with you."  
  
"I love you," Dom smiled.  
  
"I love you too," I smiled back, "but if you break your promises, I will kick your ass all the way 'till you kiss the moon!"  
  
Dom laughed and slowly placed his lips on mine. The kiss was slow at first but turned into a heated passionate kiss. I opened my mouth a little bit so is tongue could enter. His tongue massaged mine as he led me to the bed. He gently laid me down on it still kissing me. He started to kiss my neck until I pushed him off me slowly. He looked at me confused.  
  
"Lets not do it now. I want to wait a couple days. I still have to get used to you and me kissing," I told him.  
  
"I understand," he replied.  
  
"It's gonna take time, Dom. But I will forgive you."  
  
"I know. And when that happens, it'll be just you and me now and forever."  
  
"I like forever," I said, smiling.  
  
"So do I," Dom said giving me a little butterfly kiss on the lips.  
  
"Since we're not gonna do it now, do you want to go downstairs and watch a movie?" I asked him.  
  
"Sure."  
  
We walked downstairs hand in hand to the living room. Dom sat on the floor leaning against the front side of the couch and watched me pick out a movie.  
  
"Ok. We have a choice between Triple X and Pitch Black. Pick one," I ordered him.  
  
"Pitch Black," he said smoothly.  
  
I put the tape in the VCR, grabbed the remote and walked over to him.  
  
"Spread," I ordered him. He spread his legs and I sat down between them, leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms securely around my waist as I fast forward through all the previews. Until I reached the beginning of the movie I stopped.  
  
"You know Dom, that Riddick guy could pass for your twin brother," I told him.  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that?"  
  
" 'Cause it's true."  
  
"Well I don't see the similarity."  
  
"Of course you don't. But it'll be so cool if he ever came here and found you. It'll be so fun 'cause I'll get to have two of you."  
  
"Ok sweetie, one, that Vin whatever his name is guy doesn't even know I exist. Two, if he really did know, I doubt he'll come and find me. And three, you're mine! And I'm not sharing you with anyone."  
  
"Not even the team?"  
  
"Let them find their own Letty 'cause this one's mine," he said as he kissed my forehead.  
  
"You're so self-centered."  
  
"I know."  
  
I laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "It would be so cool though because if one of you messed up, I could replace you with the other one," I smirked.  
  
"Am I supposed to be laughing 'cause I don't think it's funny."  
  
"Whatever, baby."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me." I did as I was told with a smile on my face. It was true though. No matter what, no one can replace my Dom. He was one of a kind. It was just Dom and Letty now. Now and Forever.  
Isn't that sweet! Hehehehe! I hope you like it. ^_^  
  
~ML~ 


	14. Alex And Leon

Not The Same: Chapter 14: Alex And Leon: Leon's POV:  
  
I took Alex to this nice fancy restaurant that I couldn't pronounce the name of but I knew it was something in Spanish. I knew I should of asked Letty to teach me some Spanish. That would've made this night more romantic. Oh well. Too late now.  
  
I opened the door for her and she thanked me and stepped inside. I told the guy my reservation and my last name and he led us to our seats. The restaurant was beautiful. It was right outside the beach and packed with couples. This is totally not my style but whatever. I had to do whatever I had to do to make this night perfect for Alex and I.  
  
We gave the waiter our orders and I caught him staring at Alex. My Alex! I kicked in the shin from under the table and gave him a menacing look. He glared back at me and left with our menus.  
  
"You know, I'm not blind. I saw that," Alex said.  
  
"I know," I replied, "this is supposed to be our night and I don't want any 'pretty boy' staring at you."  
  
"You get jealous so easily," Alex smirked.  
  
"I am not jealous."  
  
"You are so totally jealous."  
  
"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"  
  
"Leon, keep it down! Everyone's staring at us." I looked around and saw that all eyes were staring directly at Alex and I.  
  
"Sorry," I murmured. Everyone soon went back to their food after one last glance at us.  
  
"I'm sorry Leon. It's just..you're so cute when your jealous," Alex said, blushing a little.  
  
"I am not..wait...really?" I smirked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You like me like that."  
  
"Whether you're like that or not, I will still like you. If I didn't, why the hell would I say yes to this date?"  
  
I smiled at her. I'm beginning to like this girl more and more now. I really have to thank Let for this later. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be sitting here smiling at this wonderful entrancing woman.  
  
The 'pretty boy' waiter came back with our food. He set it down in front of us and still not taking his eyes off Alex. Alex glared at him and the waiter looked surprised. I smiled triumphantly. Yeah boy, she's takin'. That's my girl! He stood there for a couple of minutes and I was about to really hit him this time but Alex did something totally unexpected. She kicked him hard on the leg and gave him a piercing menacing look. If looks could kill.  
  
"Staring's rude you know? If you don't want to get fired then I suggest you leave," she said fiercely. That's it. I love this girl. The waiter left quickly without a word.  
  
"You really know how to take care of yourself, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't take shit from anyone."  
  
"You're almost just like Letty but a lot nicer."  
  
"Yeah, but Letty holds grudges for a very long time. I hold them too but not as long as her."  
  
I laughed and we began eating our food. We talked almost about everything: The Team, us, Dom and Letty, cars, etc. We finished our meals, paid and left leaving not tip for our 'pretty boy' waiter.  
  
We walked on the beach with Alex's shoes in her hands. We looked at the ocean and I slowly clasp my hand around hers and continued walking.  
  
"What are you thinking, Leon?" Alex asked me her eyes sparkling.  
  
"I was thinking what it would be like if I kissed you."  
  
"Well you will never know if you never do it," she smirked.  
  
I smiled back at her and put my arms around her waist laying my lips on hers. She kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck. From then on, I knew she was the one for me. This was absolutely perfect.  
  
Next: Misha's and Vinces date! I hope you guys like this chapter! ^_^  
  
~ML~ 


	15. Misha And Vince

Not The Same: Chapter 15: Misha And Vince: Misha's POV:  
  
I hope this date goes well. I don't want to disappoint Letty and everyone. Wait! I'm not doing this for Letty and them! I'm doing this for me! I really need a boyfriend and Vince seems like a good guy so far. If this night goes bad, I'm blaming this all on Letty but I know I would not stay mad at her forever, but it would be all her fault! Well, most of it.  
  
We were watching this crappy love shit movie. It's just some boring stupid movie that you know the chick would get the guy and they'll get married and blah, blah, blah. It's such a load of bullcrap! That's not how life really is! Damn! They exceed far from the truth! Grrrrrrrrrr! I hate having my period! This sucks! I want to go home and just lie down on my big comfortable bed but nooooooo! I have to be on this boring stupid date! Why the hell did I say yes to go to this crappy movie! It's sooooo boring! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna shrivel up and die and then I'll come back as a ghost and haunt Letty! Yeah! Hehehehe...OW! CRAP! CRAMP! THIS FREAKING HURTS! OW! DAMN!  
  
Vince saw me twitch a little and whispered in my ear, "Are you ok?" Of course I'm not ok! I'm dying over here! My stomach cramp is really hurting you piece of shit! I couldn't say that to him although I felt like it. "Yeah, I'm ok," I lied, "but can we please go home? I'm getting really tired and all I want to do right now is go to sleep."  
  
"Yeah we can," he replied with a sad expression on his face while he took my hand and led me out of the movie theatre. Oh great! Now I feel guilty! Damn! I hate it when people do this to me!  
  
He opened the car door for me and I stepped inside. He went around the car and got in the driver seat and started the car. We sped out the parking lot to the direction of the Toretto house.  
  
The drive was uncomfortably silent. I felt bad for ruining this date. I shouldn't have been such bitch to Vince and taking out all my anger on him. He doesn't deserve it. How the hell could he know that I really hate those stupid predictable movies and that I have my period? I sighed.  
  
"Look Vince..I'm really sorry for ruining tonight. I know you wanted this to work but I didn't really feel like going anywhere tonight. All I wanted to do was just stay home and sleep," I apologized.  
  
"Then why did you say yes?" Vince asked me confused.  
  
"Because you looked so hopeful and determined that we would work out. I couldn't let you down....I'm sorry."  
  
He sighed. "It's ok. Just next time...give me a honest answer ok? Don't lie to me."  
  
"I will give you a honest answer next time. I promise. But next time..lets not got to those stupid movies again. I really truly hate them. I mean, you already know what's gonna happen and they're just really boring!"  
  
"I thought you like them that's why I took you there. At least now I know. I don't like them either. Next time we'll go see an action flick ok?"  
  
"Ok. But let's wait a couple days because my 'monthly member' came and I don't think you want to be near me when it's here."  
  
"It's ok. I'll manage," he smiled, clasping his hand over mine. I smiled back.  
  
My cramp was bothering me again. I squinted and gritted my teeth because of the pain. Vince saw this and started to massage my stomach with his right hand. I looked at him thoughtfully. I turned away and closed my eyes feeling the pain go away. Hmmmm...maybe we will work out. I kept that in my mind as I slowly drifted off to sleep.  
I'm sorry it's short. I didn't know what else I should of done for their date so I just wrote that. I hope y'all like this chapter!  
  
Next: Jesse finds his 'special someone'.  
  
~ML~ 


	16. Mia And Jesse

Not The Same: Chapter 16: Mia And Jesse: Jesse's POV:  
  
Mia and I were at the beach eating hot dogs and looking at the water (A/N: This was a different beach then the beach Leon and Alex went to). I was thinking about what Letty told me earlier: There's a 'special someone' out there for everyone and you'll find 'em! Don't worry!. I sighed. She already found Dom so how the hell would she know.  
  
I looked at Mia and saw that she had already finished her hot dog and was looking out at the beach. I kind of felt bad for her. She missed Brian. Everyone knew that. Dom even knew that but didn't say anything. One day I overheard him talking to Letty about how he still had respect for Brian and how he still had his good graces. He said that Brian helped him escape from the cops even though it was his job to turn him in. He still highly respected him and he told Letty that if he ever came back he would welcome him back. I also heard Mia telling Letty that Brian has been calling her to see how she was doing and stuff like that. She said she didn't want to tell Dom because she thought that he would get angry with her and we all know that Dom has a bad temper. I don't think Letty ever told her what Dom said. Mia keeps having hope that he would come back and for some reason I think he would.  
  
I looked around the beach and saw a really pretty girl sitting on a towel on the sand. She was wearing tan shorts and a red tank top and sandals. She had light blond shoulder length hair and pale skin. She looked about 5'4 and has beautiful blue eyes. Mia saw me looking at her and smirked. "See something or should I say someone you like?" She asked.  
  
"Shut up Mia! Back off!" I said still looking at the girl sitting on the towel with her legs spread out and crossed.  
  
"Go up there and ask her out Jess! What are you waiting for?" She asked me pushing me a bit.  
  
"She might have as boyfriend and mind your own business!"  
  
"She might not. Go up there and talk to her Jesse. You'll never know if you don't go up there."  
  
"Fine! Fine! But if she does have a boyfriend I'm gonna kick your ass!"  
  
"Whatever! Just go!"  
  
I walked up to this mystery girl and she looked at me and smiled. I felt a little tingle down my spine when she did that. I smiled back.  
  
"Hey, I'm Jesse." I said giving her my hand to shake.  
  
"Welsh Chicky." She replied shaking my hand.  
  
"I never seen you around here before. Are you new here?" I asked her sitting down.  
  
"Yeah. I just got here last week."  
  
"What do you think of this place so far?"  
  
"It's cool I guess. It's really not that fun around here. It's kind of boring since I barely know anyone here."  
  
"Your boyfriend didn't want to be here with you."  
  
"Don't got one." YES!  
  
"Oh. Well.....if you want to....maybe I can....you know...show you around?" I stuttered.  
  
"Really?! I'd love that! Thanks!" She said grinning.  
  
"Yeah I can pick you up tomorrow. Say around...two?"  
  
"Yeah, ok! Here's my address. I'll see you tomorrow at two," she said giving me her address and kissing me on the cheek before picking up her towel and leaving.  
  
I touched the place she kissed me looking at her leave. I suddenly missed her. Suddenly Letty's words came to my mind: There's a 'special someone' out there for everyone and you'll find 'em. I think I have, maybe.  
  
I looked at Mia who was looking at me smiling. I smiled back at her. Thanks Mia. Thank you so much.  
What do ya think?  
  
~ML~ 


	17. Good Morning

Not The Same: Chapter 17: Good Morning: Letty's POV:  
  
I woke up to see a sleeping Dom next to me with his arms wrapped around me. I smiled at him. He was just so cute. I looked around and saw that we were in his room. I must of fell asleep during the movie and he must have carried me upstairs into his room laid me down on his bed. I turned back to look at him. He was finally mine again. I really truly love him. There was no doubt about it. But I hope he would keep his promises. I don't think I can handle losing him again. Not again. He better keep his promises.  
  
I placed my hand on his cheek and rubbed it with my thumb. He was so beautiful. I still can't believe he's mine again. I gave him a butterfly kiss on the lips and saw him slowly open his eyes smiling at me. "Hey you," I whispered smiling.  
  
"Hey yourself," He whispered back giving me a kiss. I kissed him back rubbing his head with my hand soothingly. He moaned still kissing me. I smiled and began running my hands down his chest. We were still kissing when Dom's cell phone rang.  
  
"Don't answer it," I ordered him. He obeyed and began running his hands all over my body. After several rings, his cell phone went quiet. He and I both smiled and continued our kissing.  
  
"DOM! LETTY! BREAKFAST IS READY! YOU GUYS BETTER COME DOWN HERE FAST! VINCE IS EYEING YOUR FOOD AND IN A SPLIT SECOND YOU KNOW IT'LL BE GONE!" Mia yelled from downstairs. Vince is like a our bottomless pit. He could eat the whole team and still be hungry. You have to love him though.  
  
"We better go. I'm really hungry," I told him pulling away from him.  
  
"Who said we were hungry for food," Dom smirked giving me a quick kiss.  
  
"Maybe later big guy," I smiled giving him another kiss. He groaned and got up and got dressed. I sat on my knees on the bed and watched him while he was putting on his wife beater and his dark blue baggy jeans. He was so amazing. I love him! I love him! I love him! He was so beautiful. I watched him stretch out his muscles. He was so big and he was mine! All mine! He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He rested his forehead against mine and smiled. I smiled back at him closing my eyes. "I love you," he whispered to me sweetly.  
  
"I love you more," I whispered evenly. He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He ran his hands up my shirt and massaged my back. I moaned into his kiss and he started to kiss me harder. I wanted to pull back but I couldn't. We were so into the moment we barely heard Mia call us down again. As much as I didn't want to pulled him back slowly and nuzzled his nose. "We better go," I told him smiling. He smiled back and gave me a quick kiss before leaving. I went to his dresser and suddenly remembered his phone ringing. I went over to his cell phone and picked it up wanting to know who wanted to interrupt our moment. I look at it and saw the name 'Monica' on it. Monica? Racer skank Monica?! What the hell is she doing calling my Dom?! On his cell!!!! What the hell is going on?  
Hope y'all like this chapter!  
  
~ML~ 


	18. What The Hell?

Not The Same: Chapter 18: What The Hell?: Letty's POV:  
  
Why the hell would that skank call my Dom? Was she the one that he slept with that night I left? Was it really her and not some other slut named Monica? I looked at his phone one more time and saw the number printed on the bottom. I hit the call button. I was going to call this skank to see if it was really the Monica slut I know. After about three rings she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Dom?" she answered. WHAT! SHE HAS THE NERVE!  
  
"No bitch! This is Letty! His GIRLFRIEND!" I answered her extremely pissed off.  
  
"Oh. You. What the hell do you want?"  
  
"I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU ARE CALLING MY DOM? MY BOYFRIEND!!!"  
  
"As I recall you left him. So he isn't yours anymore. You should've seen him when you left. All vulnerable and needing someone. At least he had me there to take all the pain he was feeling away. He loved it too Letty."  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"  
  
"It's true! You know, he wanted you to leave. He didn't want to deal with you anymore. He told me! That's why he slept with me. He wanted to be with me and our-"  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUP UP! SHUT UP!!!!!!" I screamed at her as I hung up not letting her finish her sentence. It's not true! That skank is lying! Dom would never say that! If he didn't want to be with me then why would he get back together with me and make all those promises?  
  
I suddenly thought about what she said: "He wanted to be with me and our.." And our what? What the hell is she talking about? What do she and Dom have?  
  
I heard the door open and saw Dom coming in. "Baby, what's wrong? I heard you yelling," he asked concerned. I ignored him and pushed passed him descending down the stairs. I stormed into the dining room as the team, Misha and Alex looked at me.  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled at them. They looked at me wide eyed while Dom came in with a worried look on his face. "Letty, what's wrong?" he asked again.  
  
"What the hell do you mean what's wrong?! Why the hell would that slut Monica called your cell Dom?!"  
  
"She called?"  
  
"YEAH! SHE WAS THE ONE THAT CALLED A FEW MINUTES AGO! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOM?! TELL ME THE DAMN TRUTH!" I screamed at him with almost tears in my eyes. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. I stormed out of the room pushing him hard.  
  
I got into my 240 and sped out the driveway. I drove to the garage. Something about that place and being near cars just calms me down. I stepped inside and walked to the couch. I sat there silently and a few minutes later a small tear rolled down my cheek. One second I was so happy and the next I was pissed off and angry. What the hell is going on? I feel like Dom is slipping away from me again.  
  
I suddenly heard footsteps coming into the garage. I got up to see who it was. It was that slut Monica and a little boy looking almost about one year old. He looked a bit younger.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough trouble?!" I sneered at her.  
  
"I'm looking for Dom."  
  
"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!"  
  
"You have no right telling me what to do!"  
  
"You better stay away from him or I'll-"  
  
"Or you'll what? Huh? Are you going to hurt me? Are you going to hurt the mother of Dom's child?!" Just when she said that Dom came in with a wide eyed guilty look. That bastard.  
  
What? Dom has a child?????? Who would've thought of that?! Hey..wait...I did! Hehehehehe! Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Too much problems! Anyways, tell me what y'all think!  
  
~ML~ 


	19. A Son?

Not The Same: Chapter 19: A Son?: Letty's POV:  
  
"A son? With you? HA! Dom, if you were gonna have a son with someone , mind as well have it with someone pretty!" I laughed sarcastically, "And here I thought you wanted me back. I guess I was bullshitin' myself."  
  
"Letty I-"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!!" I screamed at him. "And you!" I pointed at Monica, "You ruined the best thing I ever had and I will get you back for this!"  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"It's a promise you dumbass!" With that I stomped out of garage purposely pushing her ont the way.  
  
"Letty," Dom said grabbing my arm.  
  
"Don't touch me!" I growled at him shoving my arm away. "Go be with your whore! Go be with your real 'family'! You never wanted me anyway!"  
  
"That's not true! I love you!"  
  
"Stop lying to me! Damn you! You Bastard!"  
  
"Letty-"  
  
"Got to hell!" I spat at him walking out.  
  
"Letty wait-" He pleaded as he grabbed my arm again.  
  
"I said don't touch me!" I yelled at him. Without thinking, I backhanded him across the face. He quickly let go of me with a look of shock on his face. "You deserve more than that hit! Much more! Go straight to hell and burn there Dom!" I glared at him and stomped off to my car for a very long drive, silently crying to myself. What the hell did I ever do to deserve this. I hate my life.  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I watched her drive away from here. What if she's leaving me again? I can't let her go. Not again. As I was about to head over to my car, Monica grabbed my arm.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" I growled at her.  
  
"I was looking for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I called you earlier on your cell but you never picked up. I was wondering when you were gonna pick up your son. You said you would yesterday but you never did."  
  
"I was gonna pick him up today."  
  
"Oh. Well then here. Take him. He's been buggin' me with his crying." She told me handing me my three month old son.  
  
I wonder why. "That's what babies do," I glared at her taking my son.  
  
"Have fun. Call me when your so-called 'girlfriend' leaves you. Again!" she said laughing sarcastically, "You know you want some of this ass Domonic."  
  
"Nah! Too fat for me!" I smirked at her. God! I hate this bitch. She glared at me and left.  
  
I looked at my son who was looking up at me with his deep brown eyes. I love my son and I don't ever regret having him. I just regret having him with the wrong person. I took the car seat and the other baby stuff into my car. I placed my son in the car seat , got in and drove home. I'll have to go look for Letty later.  
  
Well?????????? I love reviews y'all!^_^  
  
chakita-latina: I AM A HUGE DOM/LETTY FAN!!! But I'm not into this sappy love shit! There's gonna be more problems but not in the next chapter! Ok?  
  
~ML~ 


	20. Trust

Not The Same: Chapter 20: Trust: Letty's POV:  
  
I love taking long drives. It's very relaxing and calming. I've been driving for two hours now trying to calm myself down. It worked. I was thinking about all the shit that happened today. Dom and I were so happy then I found out that he has a son. With another woman! Sleeping with that slut was a mistake but having a baby wasn't. Babies are never a mistake. Under some circumstances they are but this is not one. Or maybe it is. I'm don't know. I feel like I don't know anything anymore. The only thing I do know is that no matter what, I will always love Dom. No matter how much of a dick he is, I will always love him. I have never been so close anyone before. I was afraid that if I ever did, they would leave me. Dom never did. He always stood by me and supported me. I remember when I was 18, I got in a huge fight with my mom. She told me I was worthless and pathetic. That I was a mistake. I couldn't take it anymore so I went to his house all pissed that I couldn't help but cry my ass off. He held me and whispered sweet things in my ear. He told me that I wasn't a mistake. That my mom was just talkin' shit. He told me that I was a miracle. Ever since then I knew that I could always count on him and know that he will always be here with me to support me, care for me and love me. And he always was.  
  
Now that I was thinking about that, I softened a little. The team and I knew that Dom was my soft spot. If something happened to him, I would bring so much hell in that house it wouldn't be funny. I love Dom with all my heart but I don't know if I can ever trust him anymore. I should of let him explain before storming off but what the hell is there to explain? Maybe I should talk to him again. I sighed and made a U-turn and drove back home.  
  
I parked in the driveway and got out of my 240. I opened the door and walked inside the house, stepping into the living room. I saw Dom sitting on the couch feeding a bottle to his son who was peacefully asleep. I couldn't help but soften a little. The scene before me was so loving and sweet. Dom looked up at me and placed his child on the couch putting a pillow under his head and a blanket over him. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a little peck on the lips. "Let's talk. C'mon," I said taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen. I didn't want to wake up his son.  
  
Dom hopped on the kitchen counter as I went to the freezer to get an ice pack. I walked over to him and stood in between his legs. I gently placed the ice pack on his left cheek where I backhanded him earlier. I held the ice as he squinted. "Sorry," I muttered.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" he asked, "you didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"No. I should of let you explain before storming off. So...explain."  
  
"Letty, my son is not a mistake. I never ever regretted having him. I just regret having him with Monica and not you. Letty, I always wanted my first child to be with you. I think about our future a lot, you know? I think about if we ever will get married and have a little family of our own. Letty, I'm sorry but I love my son and if you can't accept that then..." Dom's voice trailed off. I smiled at him and kissed him softly still holding the ice pack to his cheek.  
  
"I accept that. He is your kid. I can't blame you for loving him even though you had him with a whore. It's just...it's not your son that's bothering me too much. It's because you never told me you ever had a son. When were you gonna tell me?"  
  
"I don't know. I was just afraid that if I ever told you, you would pack up and leave me again. I don't think I could handle that again."  
  
"Dom, if you would've told me the truth then I wouldn't leave you 'cause atleast you were honest. Trust and honesty are the key things to making a relationship work other then loving eachother. If we don't have that then we won't work. Do you understand?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Do you want to be with me forever?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Then be honest with me. You know what they say: Honesty is the best policy. Can you atleast try?"  
  
"I'll try," he promised.  
  
"That's all I'm asking," I said giving him a kiss.  
  
"I love you," he smiled, "you make me so happy. You and my son."  
  
"By the way, what's his name?"  
  
"Andrew. We all call him Andy though."  
  
"We?"  
  
"The team and I....and Monica."  
  
"Oh." I said getting a little pissed.  
  
"Hey, I love you," Dom said putting on his puppy dog face as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I softened. I could never resist his puppy dog look. It was just too cute. We kissed for a little while until I broke away.  
  
"You know Dom, I was thinking about our future too. I kind of even got names for our children. Well, atleast a name for a boy. I was hoping that you could name the girl."  
  
"Oh really? Ok. What's our little boy's name gonna be? It better not be nerdy."  
  
"It's not! I was going to name him Anthony. You know...after your dad."  
  
"Anthony. Anthony Toretto. I like that," he smiled.  
  
"It was going to be Anthony Dominic Toretto. I'm naming our little boy after the two most important men in my life," I smiled putting the ice pack down and snaked my arms around his waist.  
  
"I love you, Letty."  
  
"I love you, Dom."  
  
"Always?" he asked.  
  
"Always." I confirmed.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
chikita-latina: You're so sweet. You didn't make me mad girl! I'm totally cool! Honest! I was going to tell y'all that anyway so you guys won't lose hope that they'll be together through the end. You're apology is not accepted because you shouldn't be apologizing for anything! That was a great question girl! Thanks for asking!^_^  
  
~ML~ 


	21. Jesse And Welsh

Not The Same: Chapter 21: Jesse And Welsh: Jesse's POV:  
  
Welsh and I were sitting on a bench at the park eating ice cream after our little tour around LA. We talked for hours about cars, where she lived before and I told her a little bit about the team. It was a surprise on how much I was interested in what she was saying. I usually daze off when I'm talking to someone I don't really know that much. She's a great person and I would like to get to know her better.  
  
"So, tell me about this `team`," Welsh asked.  
  
"There's really not much to tell," I told her.  
  
"Awwww, c'mon! Enlighten me!"  
  
"Well...we're just more of like a family. We stick by each other and we're loyal and compatible. I'm telling you, there is really not that much to tell."  
  
"Well then....tell me their names."  
  
"Why don't I just invite you to our BBQ. We have one mostly every Fridays."  
  
"Yeah! Sure! I would love that!"  
  
"Ok. On Friday, I'll pick you up and we'll go."  
  
"Thanks Jesse," she smiled. I smiled back.  
  
"You have a nice smile," I told her.  
  
"Thank you," she blushed. She looked so cute.  
  
"Hey listen, after we're finished with our ice cream, do you want to go to the garage?" I asked her.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
A few minutes later, we finished our ice creams and walked over to my car. We got in and I drove to the garage. Leon and Vince were there, laughing and joking around while still working on the cars. When they saw me come in with Welsh, they whistled. I glared at them and told them to shut up and they did. Welsh blushed.  
  
"Where's Misha and Alex?" I asked them.  
  
"They're at the store helping Mia," Leon answered.  
  
"Who's this?" Vince asked nodding to Welsh.  
  
"I'm Welsh," Welsh smiled.  
  
"I'm Leon," Leon smiled back, wiping his hands and held one out for Welsh to shake. She shook it.  
  
"I'm Vince," Vince nodded at her smiling.  
  
"Hi! It's nice to meet you guys," Welsh grinned.  
  
"Is this the whole `team`?" she asked me.  
  
"No, there's more but you won't get to meet them 'til the BBQ."  
  
"I can't wait!" she smiled.  
  
"I can't either," I smiled back.  
I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm so sorry it's short! I don't know anything about California so I couldn't do the tour. I don't live there. I just visit.  
  
~ML~ 


	22. Baby Brother

Not The Same: Chapter 22: Baby Brother: Letty's POV:  
  
I was happily kissing Dom with my hands up his shirt massaging his back. He was moaning into our kiss and that made me kiss him even harder. When I was about to take his shirt off, we heard Andy crying from the living room. We stopped our pleasurable kisses and walked into the living room.  
  
Andy was lying on the couch where Dom placed him earlier crying his little eyes out. Dom walked over to him and picked him up rubbing his back soothingly. Andy still kept crying.  
  
"Can I?" I asked Dom holding my arms out. Dom nodded and gently gave me his son. I soothingly rubbed his small back and quietly hushing him to sleep. Andy quieted a little but still kept crying. I walked over to the table with Andy still in my arms. I picked up his pacifier and let him suck on it. Andy quieted and all you could hear is he sucking on his pacifier. I smiled. I went to the couch and placed him back where he was and put a blanket over him.  
  
As much as I hate to admit it, Andy looks so cute when he was sleeping. He resembles so much like Dom. Dom came up and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the side of my head. "You're really good with babies," Dom smiled.  
  
"Yeah well...I had some experiences with one."  
  
"Oh really," Dom said puzzled.  
  
"I never had one!" I defended, "I had a little baby brother. This was before my bastard dad left. He was about Andy's age but a little older. I loved him to death. He was my escape from reality back then. His name was Kayland. I told Kayland everything even though he was just a baby. I just felt like...he knew everything that I was talking about, you know? Like....he was actually listening to me. I remember one day I came home from school and saw my dad and Kayland's stuff gone. Ever since then....I never saw my baby brother ever again." My voice cracked on the last part.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Dom whispered.  
  
"It was a long time ago. It was before I moved to California and met you. I was about 6 or 7 years old then."  
  
"Still Letty. Do you think about him everyday?"  
  
"Mostly every day. I would do anything to see my brother again but that's impossible."  
  
"Anything's possible Let."  
  
"Yeah, right. It would take a miracle to make that happen."  
  
"You never know, Let, You never know."  
You like?????? Sorry it's short!  
  
~ML~ 


	23. A Visit To Letty's

Not The Same: Chapter 23: A Visit To Letty's: Dom's POV:  
  
Letty and I were sitting on the other side of the couch. Well, Letty was lying on the couch with her feet on my lap. I was rubbing her legs soothingly while she was sleeping. She looks so peaceful. I love her so much. She doesn't deserve the pain I put her through. I want to do something to show to her and prove to her how much I love her. But what? What the hell should I do?.....I GOT IT! Her brother! That would show her how much I love her! I could invite him to our BBQ. I know just how to find him too. I picked up Letty's feet and gently laid them on the couch. I kissed her and Andy's forehead and walked out of the house, shutting the front door quietly behind me.  
  
I walked down the street until I reached Letty's old house. It was evident that her mom still lives there. I always see her car parked in the driveway with another car right beside it. Probably one of her so-called `guy friends`. I didn't see the other car today. I just saw her car.  
  
Ever since Letty came to my house with tears in her eyes all because her mom told her that she was a mistake, I hated her ever since. How can a mom say that to her own daughter?! I never let Letty's mom near Letty again. I never talked to her mom ever since that night. I was afraid that if I ever did, I would do something that I would regret and have Letty hate me. I didn't want her to hate me even if her mom would deserve it. But I need to talk to her to make Letty's wish come true. I really hope I don't do anything stupid.  
  
I walked up to the front door and knocked on it a couple of times. A few seconds later, Letty's mom answered the door with a surprise on her face.  
  
"Well if it isn't the infamous Dominic Toretto. My daughter's boyfriend. I haven't seen you in a long time. For what do I owe the honer of seeing you here?" She smirked.  
  
"Can I talk to you please?" I asked her plainly.  
  
"Ok. Come in," she said stepping to the side letting me in. I stepped inside and went into the living room while she closed the door.  
  
"So...how's Letty?" She asked.  
  
"Good," I told her with no emotion in my voice while I sat down not even looking at her.  
  
"What did you want to talk about, Dominic?" She said as she walked up to the window looking outside.  
  
"I wanted to talk about your youngest child, Kayland."  
  
"Letty told you, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Ms. Ramirez, I want to do something special for Letty. I want her to see Kayland again. She told me that she thinks about him almost everyday. She's losing hope that she will ever see her brother again. I want to make her wish come true, Ms. Ramirez, and I need your help to do it."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Do you have the number of Mr. Rodriguez, Letty's dad?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Can I have it please?"  
  
"I don't know Dominic. He gave it to me a couple years ago. I don't even know if it's current anymore," She told me.  
  
"I don't care, Ms. Ramirez! I just need a number that I can, possibly, reach him by. Please, Ms. Ramirez, this is for Letty. She'll be so happy. Please," I pleaded with her getting up.  
  
There was a long moment of silence until she finally broke it. "Ok. Wait here," she said as she went upstairs. I heard a door open and a few minutes later, I heard a door shut. She came back downstairs again with a folded piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"Here," she said giving me the piece of paper, "that's his home number."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Ramirez," I said taking the paper and putting it in my wallet, "thank you so much."  
  
"No problem."  
  
I walked passed her opening the front door. "Dominic," Letty's mom said before I stepped out.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Ramirez," I said turning around to face her.  
  
"Tell Letty that.....I'm sorry."  
  
"I will," I replied turning back to leave.  
  
"And Dominic," Letty's mom called me again.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Ramirez," I answered turning back to her.  
  
"Also tell Letty that she has a great boyfriend," she smiled with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I will," I smiled back.  
Well???????? I hope y'all like it!  
  
~ML~ 


	24. Stay Away From My Family

Not The Same: Chapter 24: Stay Away From My Family: Dom's POV:  
  
I sat on the front porch of my house dialing the number Letty's mom gave me. I really hope this is his number. There was a few rings before someone picked up.  
  
"Hello," a woman's voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hi," I answered, "is Kayland Rodriguez there?"  
  
"Yeah..hold on," she left the phone and I heard her scream his name. A few minutes later, he came to the phone.  
  
"Yeah," Kayland answered the phone a little pissed off. Yeah, he's got Letty's attitude alright.  
  
"Hey, Kayland, this is Dominic Toretto."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dominic Toretto. You can call me Dom."  
  
"..O..k. Who are you and how do you know me?"  
  
"I'm your sister's boyfriend and she told me a little bit about you."  
  
"Sister? You know my sister?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you remember her?"  
  
"My dad showed me pictures of her. I don't really know her though."  
  
"Do you want to see her? She misses you, Kayland, and she really wants to see her little brother."  
  
"Yeah. I guess. I mean I really did want to see her but my dad wouldn't give me her address and I live in California and-"  
  
"Wait! You live in California?"  
  
"Yeah. Sacremento, California."  
  
"Really?! Your sister lives in LA."  
  
"She does?! What's her address?" I gave him the addres and asked him if he wanted to come to the BBQ on Friday. I told him it would be more special.  
  
"Yeah! Sure! Wow. I get to finally meet my sister."  
  
"Yeah....and your mom too."  
  
"My mom? My mom's there?"  
  
"Yeah! She just lives down the street from us. Do you remember her?"  
  
"My dad told me she was dead. He said that she died in an accident."  
  
"Oh....well.. she's alive and she misses you too."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Dom."  
  
"Dom."  
  
"No prob."  
  
"What's my sister's name?"  
  
"Leticia. But we all call her Letty."  
  
"Letty."  
  
"Yeah. She's really beautiful and she's sweet when she wants to be."  
  
"Hehehehehe. What's she like?"  
  
"You'll just have to come here and find out."  
  
"Thanks....Dom."  
  
"Like I said, no prob." We said goodbye and hung up. I hope this proves to you how much I love you, Let.  
  
I got up and opened the front door and stepped in the living room. Letty was patting Andy's legs while he was till sleeping. She looked up at me and smiled a smile that made my heart melt.  
  
"He woke up a little so I was just patting his legs to make him go back to sleep again. My mom always use to do that to me." She said as she got up and walked towards me. She snaked her arms around my waist and gave me a peck on the lips. I leaned me forehead against hers and smiled, kissing her nose. She smiled back and closed her eyes.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you more," I whispered back, "I need to take Andy back to Monica."  
  
"Mmmmm. Really?" she said rubbing her nose against mine.  
  
"Yeah," I smiled.  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"I don't know. Promise you'll be a good girl?" I said pinching her ass.  
  
"I promise that I'll try," She smirked. I kissed her forehead and went over to Andy. I picked up my sleeping son with his little blanket around him and Letty picked up his stuff. We went out the door and into my car. Once I put Andy in his car seat, we got in and went to Monica's.  
  
We arrived at her place in about a half hour. We got out and got Andy and his stuff and walked up to the front door. Letty pushed the doorbell once every second and I knew she did that just to piss Monica off. I smiled. It worked. Monica opened the door with a glare in set but dropped it when she saw me. She smiled at me but her smile faded away when she saw Letty who was smirking right beside me. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi. I came here to drop Andy off," I told her.  
  
"Oh. Ok. Come in," she said stepping to the side to let us in. we walked into her house and stepped into the livingroom. I laid my son on the couch for him to continue to sleep and Monica went into the kitchen to get something to drink for us. I looked at Letty and saw that she was looking at Andy funny.  
  
"What?" I asked her.  
  
"How did Andy get that mark on his arm?"  
  
"What mark?"  
  
"This mark," she said pointing to a big red mark on his left arm, "it looks like someone hit him there."  
  
"Letty, everyone knows I would never hit my son."  
  
"I'm not saying that you did this, Dom. I know you better then that."  
  
"Well..then who would want to die so bad that they hit my son."  
  
"Well, Mia and the guys wouldn't hurt their nephew. I wouldn't hurt him or any baby at all. I know you wouldn't hurt your own kid so that just leaves.."  
  
"Wait. You think Monica did this?"  
  
"Who else, Dom?! She lives with him, he sleeps here, she sees him more than you do. Dom! She did it! She hit Andy!"  
  
"Letty, don't jump to conclusions."  
  
"Dom, it's so obvious! I can't belive you're taking her side!"  
  
"I'm not taking her side! I'm not taking anyone's side, Letty! It's just...you can't just assume she did it without any proof or evidence."  
  
"DOM! SHE'S A FUCKIN' WHORE! THAT'S ALL THE PROOF I NEED! WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HER?!!!!"  
  
"I AM NOT DEFENDING HER!! She just wouldn't hurt anyone."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!! Are you blind?!! Of course she would hurt someone! That bitch would hurt anyone just to get you into bed with her!"  
  
"Ok. Let me get this straight. You think that Monica would hurt my son just to get me into bed with her?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then what are you saying, Let? You're not making any sense."  
  
"I'm saying that that bitch would hurt Andy if he pisses her off. Dom, I know she never wanted Andy in the first place. She just pretends that she loves and cares for him just to get close to you."  
  
"How can you say that, Let?"  
  
"Because it's true! Why won't you belive me?"  
  
"Letty-"  
  
"Hey guys! Here's your drinks," Monica said as she came in with three glasses filled with ice cold Pepsi. She set them down on the table and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Monica, but actually we're really not that thirsty."  
  
"Oh, too bad."  
  
"Yeah, too bad," Letty said menacingly. I gave her a warning look but she just glared at me and continued. "So...Monica. How've you been?"  
  
"Alright," she answered.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you love having Andy around?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course."  
  
"Do you watch him each minute of each day?"  
  
"Basically, yes."  
  
"Then do you mind telling me us how he got that big red mark on his arm?"  
  
"....Yeah..I think...he hit his arm on the table."  
  
"But he can't walk yet."  
  
"He crawled."  
  
"But he's so young. He can't crawl yet."  
  
"Well then I don't know! I don't watch him all the time!"  
  
"But you just said that you watch him every minut of every day."  
  
"What the hell are you trying to prove?"  
  
"I'm trying to prove that you hit that innocent little boy!"  
  
"I would never hit my own son!"  
  
"Oh, but I think you would."  
  
"I didn't hit him!"  
  
"That mark looks like you slapped him! Only you could make that mark! Believe me!"  
  
"Would you shut up! I didn't hit him!"  
  
"Then why were you lying a minute ago?"  
  
"Because I didn't hit him!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"Stop contradicting me!"  
  
"Ooooooh! That's a big word for a racer skank!"  
  
"You know, I think you're trying to make everyone believe that I did it when you're the one who probably hit him!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me! From the family you came from, you probably wanted to take out everything on Andy! They probably even influenced you to do this, Letty! Or probably not, who knows. But you know, if I ever came from a family like that, I would have to take out all my anger on an innocent person too!" she laughed.  
  
"Hehehehe! That's very funny! Hehehehehe-BITCH!" In one quick movement, Letty charged ever to her and punched her hard on the face. Monica screamed and fell. Letty kept hitting her, swearing with every punch she threw. I struggled pulling her off Monica and eventually succeeded.  
  
"OK! OK! I did hit him! I did it! You happy?!!" Monica admitted. It took me so much strength to not go over to her and finish what Letty started.  
  
"You bitch! You would hurt our kid just because you get fed up with him! You're pathetic. I'm going to take Andy and from now on, he'll live with me," I growled at her and walked over to my son and picked him with his blanket. I turned around and glared at her.  
  
"Don't even think about visiting him. I won't let you go near him ever again," I said as I walked out the door with Andy's stuff.  
  
"Stay away from my whole family and that includes Andy. You come near us again, I will bring you down to hell myself!" With that, Letty stormed out the door not before pushing Monica one last time. That bitch deserved everything she got back there. Everything.  
  
Well????? What do ya think!  
  
~ML~  
  
P.S. Sorry about all the typos. I'm just really tired and I don't want edit them all. Sorry. 


	25. Don't Worry Andy

Not The Same: Chapter 25: Don't Worry Andy: Letty's POV:  
  
We were driving for a couple minutes now, none of us talking. Andy was still peacefully sleeping in his car seat. It amazes me that that baby could sleep through all the shit that has happened back there. I looked at Dom who was driving contently. He had this stern look in his eyes. I looked away and sighed. This was gonna be a long drive. I felt Dom place his hand on my thigh and rubbed it slightly. "Look Letty, I'm sorry. You were completely right, I didn't believe you. I think it's because she's Andy's mom and that I was so busy trying to think the best of her, I failed to see the true side of her. I'm sorry, sweetie."  
  
"Apology accepted," I smiled placing my hand on his, "it's just....Dom I hate her! She's the biggest slut of them all and all I want to do is kill her and bring her the worst hell you could possibly imagine!"  
  
"Hunny, everyone does," Dom laughed.  
  
"I know. But what she said about my family was totally-"  
  
"Unacceptable."  
  
"..Yeah."  
  
"I know and I don't blame you for beating her up. I just don't want you to go too far as to killing her."  
  
"I wouldn't kill her. I'll probably just bruise her up really bad but I wouldn't kill her. I couldn't even if I tried."  
  
"I love you," Dom said as he kissed my hand.  
  
"I love you too," I smiled. The drive home was silent again but it was a comfortable silence. Just the way I like it.  
  
Once we got home, we got out of the car and carried Andy and his stuff inside the house. "Where am I gonna put this little man?" Dom asked as soon as we got in.  
  
"You can put him in my room. Actually, he can have my room 'cause I won't be sleeping in there no more," I smirked.  
  
"Then where are you gonna...oh," Dom smirked back. I kissed him and we went upstairs to my old room.  
  
Dom gently laid Andy down on the bed putting the big covers over him. He kissed his little forehead and whispered softly to him, "Daddy loves you." I smiled. Now this was the Dominic Toretto I fell in love with. Hard, tough and a bad ass on the outside but soft, sweet and loving on the inside. I couldn't wait for us to have our own little family and have Dom whisper sweet kind things to our kids like he does with Andy. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. What Dom just did a few seconds ago sent a tingle down my spine. It was so soft and so sweet and to other people it's very un-Dom like, but to me....it was normal.  
  
Dom walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me tenderly on the lips. "Let's go. I don't want to wake him up."  
  
"Yeah," I yawned.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"C'mon. Let's go to our room so I can give you a massage."  
  
"Thanks, baby." We closed the door and walked hand in hand to our room. Once we got in, I laid down on the bed on my stomach while Dom sat on my butt massaging my back. I love his massages. His hands felt so nice against my skin. I couldn't help but fall into a dreamy sleep.  
  
I woke up to a sound of crying in my old room. I looked at Dom who was sleeping peacefully beside me. I got up and walked over to the next room.  
  
I saw Andy crying his little eyes out on the bed tossing and turning. "Poor baby," I whispered as I gently picked him up. I cradled him in my arms rubbing his small back softly.  
  
"Shhhhh," I whispered to him as I gently laid him down on the bed. I laid down on my side next to him, rubbing is stomach soothingly.  
  
"Shhhhh," I kept whispering to him. A few minutes later, he fell back to dreamful sleep. I looked at him and smiled. He was so cute. Suddenly, I had this feeling that I had to protect him and love him like Dom does. This little boy is so lucky. He has the team, Dom, and...me. I think I'm starting to love this little man and I welcomed the feeling. "Don't worry Andy. Your dad and I will protect you and never let anything happen to you. I promise."  
  
You like????  
  
~ML~ 


	26. What?

Not The Same: Chapter 26: What?: Letty's POV:  
  
I woke up to find Andy snuggled next to me. I smiled down at him and traced my fingers over his head. I kissed his forehead and got up. I glanced at the clock next to the bed and read 8:05 A.M. I have to go to work at 9:30. YES! I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me. I didn't want to wake up Andy.  
  
I walked downstairs to the dinning room and saw everyone sitting there talking. I saw Dom sitting at the head of the table like always and I walked over to him. I smiled as I sat down on his lap as he put his arms around me to secure me. He leaned his head on my chest and smiled. I kisssed his bald head and rubbed it with my hand. We were both smiling stupidly. Everyone saw this and had puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
"You two are...back together?" Mia asked waving her index finger at both of us.  
  
"Yeah. I guess we are," I replied.  
  
"Yeah. I guess we are too," Dom smirked not moving his head. I laughed. The breath coming from his deep voice was tickling my chest. Misha and Alex looked at eachother and sighed.  
  
"FINALLY! All she could do in Arizona was talk about Dom! Dom this, Dom that! Dom has a car like that white guy! Dom has a shaved head like that perverted bastard! It was driving us insane!" Misha said rubbing her head.  
  
"Ya got that right," Alex smirked next to Misha.  
  
"SHUT UP!" I laughed.  
  
".....You compared me to a perverted bastard?" Dom asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Well....he was bald like you and he was alright looking," I replied.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dom asked looking straight into my eyes.  
  
"Well....he....I....you see....THANKS A LOT MS. DIESEL!"  
  
"Hey! Misha was the one who said all that shit! Not me! I just said that she was right!" Alex defended, failing to hide her smile. I playfully glared at her. She knew I was kidding. I love picking on this girl. She's so funny. She knows when I'm joking and when I'm not and she fights and argues back. Fighting with her is so much fun because we fight about stupid things and we try to hide our laughter but it always comes bursting out. We hit eachother and we joke around all the time. Fighting with Misha is not much fun because she takes things too seriously, Mia's the peacemaker so there's no point to fighting with her, and the guys are afraid of what Dom would do to them if they ever hit me so the only person I can fight and have fun with is Alex. When I'm around her, I make a total jackass of myself and fool around and she won't care too much. Most of the time she joins along with me. She's just so cool to hang out with and I'm glad to have her as one of my best friends.  
  
I looked at Dom who was staring at me intently. "Sweetie, he's alright. You're not-" Dom looked at me wide eyed.  
  
"No, baby,' I smiled placing a hand on his cheek, "he was alright looking but you're more than that. You're fine, hunny! You're a hottie! Everyone thinks so but they just don't admit it that much."  
  
"I don't care what everyone else thinks, Letty! I care what you think. I don't give a shit about anyone else then the perso I'm holding right now."  
  
"Hey!" Leon said who was sitting next to Alex.  
  
"You know what I mean." Leon just rolled his eyes and continued eating his breakfast.  
  
"Baby, I think you're the sexiest man alive! There's no one else better than you! Besides, even if there was, which I doubt, I would never leave you for that guy! I love you but I don't love you because of your looks. I love you for who you are and what's inside. I thought you knew all that already."  
  
Dom smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I did know that. I just wanted you to confirm it." I smiled back.  
  
"....Well, there is Vin Diesel," Alex said suddenly. Everyone looked at her. "What?"  
The BBQ is almost coming. I hope y'all like this chapter!  
  
~ML~  
  
chikita-latina: it was the Monica that Letty "meowed" at. ^_^ 


	27. Warning You

Not The Same: Chapter 27: Warning You: 3rd Person POV:  
  
Letty was changing in her and Dom's room while Dom was sitting on their bed, watching her. He was looking at her with loving eyes as she took off her shirt and dropping it on the floor. He watched as she undid her pants and slid them down her long tan legs leaving her in only her balck lacey bra and blach panties. Dom licked his lips as his eyes roamed over her body. He stood up and swiftly walked towards her. He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her. Letty wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, smiling. After a long moment, she pulled awat, her face inches away fromhis. "Hey," she whispered, grinning.  
  
"Hey," Dom replied, kissing her shoulder, "I got a surprise for you."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I can't tell you or it won't be a surprise anymore," Dom smirked.  
  
"Dom! Please! You know I hate surprises!" Letty pouted.  
  
"You'll love this one. I promise."  
  
"I hate you," Letty rolled her eyes, grinning.  
  
"I know," Dom smiled. He kissed her quickly on the lips and left the room, leaving her to finish changing.  
  
Dom descended down the stairs and walked into the kitchen finding Alex leaning against the counter, eating an apple. Dom looked at her and smiled. "What's with the healthy shit?"  
  
Alex shrugged. "Saving my appetite."  
  
Dom shook his head. "How was your date with Leon?"  
  
"Great," Alex grinned, "he was a total sweetheart."  
  
"So..are you guys together now?"  
  
"I guess you could say that..yeah," Alex nodded.  
  
Dom chuckled as he walked into the living room. Alex threw what remained of the apple in the garbage and followed him. "What's so funny?" she asked, annoyed.  
  
Dom sat down on the couch and started flipping through a car magazine. "Nuttin," he smirked, "just Leon isn't really the one to settle down with anyone, that's all."  
  
"What do you mean?" Alex arched an eyebrow.  
  
Dom sighed. "Alex, he's usually with someone for about a week and then moves on. He's my friend and all but his reputation with woman is kinda..not good."  
  
"That's the same thing Letty said,"Alex whispered.  
  
"Alex, we're not trying to hurt you or anything. We're just warning you to watch out."  
  
"I know. Thanks," Alex smiled. She sat down beside Dom on the couch and flipped the T.V. on. "Since, you warned me, I get to warn you," Alex said sternly, eyeing him, "you mess with my girl, you mess with me. You hurt her, I beat your ass."  
  
"That ain't gonna happen," Dom confirmed, looking at her.  
  
"It better not," Alex said turned back to the T.V. "because if it did..then I would really hate to be you. You don't know how angry I get when someone hurts my girl. And including Misha..you don't wanna know."  
  
Dom rolled his eyes and continued looking at his car magazine. The doorbell rang a minute later and Dom and Alex looked at eachother. Dom got up and walked to the door, opening it. There stood a tall tan man with a white jersey on and denim baggy jeans with white and silver addidas. His dark brown hair was short and spiked up. He had a black duffle bag hanging on his left shoulder and shades on that was too tinted to see his eyes. He was a a little bit talller than Dom. He smiled. "Hey. I'm Kayland."  
  
Not The Same is back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I took so long updating this story!!!!!!! This story is my first so I'm gonna continue it through the end!!!!!!!!!!! No need to worry!!!!!!!! I hope y'all like it!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ML~ 


End file.
